


Pack Virgin

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fae want a pack virgin.  They only have one of those...well, until Stiles can convince someone to change his status.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sevencorvus for Fandom Stocking 2013.

"Okay, here's the deal." Hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans, Stiles rocks nervously on the balls of his feet.

Peter, sprawled on his couch, still a bit surprised that the teenager tracked him down, waits, trying to hide his own eagerness. With Derek and Cora gone, he's been even more on the periphery of the Pack, barely hanging on with his fingernails, useful only for his esoteric knowledge. He's missed engaging with the only witty one in the bunch--Lydia doesn't count; she's not witty, just frighteningly brilliant.

"There's a contingent of fae coming. They were nice enough to give us warning that they want a sacrifice from the Pack. If we can't give it, they'll leave willingly. If we _won't_ give it, well, they'll take it anyway and then kill everyone else."

"And if you do it give it?"

"Um, riches, power, golden fleece, I dunno, your basic tribute. We can live without all that."

"Of course you have to survive first." At the young man's fidgeting and flushed cheeks, Peter narrows his eyes. "What do they want?"

"A Pack virgin," Stiles mumbles.

Peter snorts. Of course. Fae, so bloody predictable. "Do we have one of those?" he asks pleasantly, knowing full well they do.

Stiles' murderous look is answer enough and Peter feels like clapping in delight.

"So, you're here why?"

"They'll be here tomorrow. I need to...Jesus, do I have to spell this out?"

"There's a Pack full of young, healthy males and females who surely would relieve you of your pesky purity."

Reddening even more, Stiles shuffles his feet. "Yeah, well, I won't ask them. They're all paired off except Scott, and, just no, man. Ick."

"Then anyone else in your high school."

"Tried that already when Jennifer was slaughtering virgins. Look, Peter, I don't want a relationship or anything, and while I could probably pick some guy up at The Jungle, I don't want to risk disease or, y'know, the guy being a psycho, because that would be just my luck."

"How do you know I'm not a psycho?"

Stiles' look of disbelief makes him smirk. "I know you're a psycho, but I also know you won't hurt me. I'm desperate."

"Hm...Does Scott know you're here?"

"Yes."

"Liar." Smirking even more, he rises to his feet. "You keep him from killing me and I'll make sure the fae leave unhappy but peacefully."

"Deal."

Gesturing for him to proceed him, Peter follows Stiles down the hall to the bedroom, then comes up quickly behind him and takes his shoulders, murmuring, "Oh, and Stiles, this won't be wham bam thank you Peter. I'm going to enjoy this..." A shiver goes through the young man and Peter nips his earlobe. "And so will you."

A couple hours later, Stiles wakes from a doze and rolls over on top of a smirking, naked, blue eyed wolf. "Can we do that again?" he says, grinning.

Peter wraps his arms around the younger man and rocks his hips upwards. "As many times as you want."

"I'm thinking a lot, then, because, dude, that was amazing."

"Luckily for us, you're a teenager and I'm a werewolf. Refractory times are basically non-existent." 

Leaning down, Stiles kisses him hungrily, a kiss that's improved exponentially since the first hesitant one.

Rolling them, Peter reaches for the lube, hoping he has enough.

End


End file.
